


Package Deal

by darthpumpkinspice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fanfic of Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, somewhere in the fire caves Dukat is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpumpkinspice/pseuds/darthpumpkinspice
Summary: Kira and Ezri are a package deal - and so are Damar and Weyoun. They explore this together.
Relationships: Damar/Ezri Dax, Damar/Kira Nerys, Damar/Kira Nerys/Ezri Dax/Weyoun, Damar/Weyoun, Ezri Dax/Kira Nerys, Weyoun/Ezri Dax, Weyoun/Kira Nerys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayneurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayneurotic/gifts).



> this is entirely StayNeurotic's fault, she put this idea into my head (bless) and I couldn't get it out. And now here we are! anywayyyy i mostly just wanted to write this for kicks - is this 'canon' to my march forward to sin again fic? probably not! do I even think Kira would be realistically down for this?? I don't know - maybe, maybe not! this is non-canon fanfic of a non-canon fanfic and mostly an excuse to have Damar get bullied by twice as many people as usual lmao 
> 
> but anyway! this was a ton of fun to write though, and i had an awesome time with this one - i hope at least some of ya'll enjoy it too!

_“Kira and I are something of a package deal.”_ Frankly, Damar had expected that to be the end of that particular conversation. He had not anticipated that Ezri would revisit the subject with them a few weeks later, or that Kira would make arrangements to come to Cardassia Prime a few days after that. 

Somehow it didn’t feel quite _real_ until he was standing stark-naked before an equally undressed Kira, his everted cock at rigid attention and hovering a few millimeters above her outstretched palm.

Kira stares down at his cock, one eyebrow quirked in aloof disdain. She traces down the ridges along his shaft to where it meets the edges of his surrounding ajan, an investigation that feels much more like an act of scientific analysis than a sensual exploration of a prospective lover. “You Cardassians are rather disgusting,” she says matter-of-factly, her lip curling as she grasps his cock in her hand and squeezes almost painfully tight. Her sneer has that trademarked Bajoran haughtiness to it, and while the sight of it does not arouse him as much as it might’ve Dukat, his cock gives an interested twitch nonetheless.

“You didn’t seem to mind it before,” he tells her, smirking. “Do I need to remind you about that night with you and me and Garak…?”

“That happened _once_ ,” she hisses, her hand tensing around his cock in a quick warning. “And don’t mention it again in front of Ezri. She thinks it’s hilarious.” Kira wrinkles her nose. “Besides, it was dark. I didn’t get a good look.”

Ezri, undressing with Weyoun in the corner of her room, seems to sense herself being discussed and blinks up at them curiously. She frowns lightly, her lips pursing together, before she shrugs and in a smooth motion lifts her dress over her head and tosses it to the floor. She’s completely nude underneath, and she covers her breasts with her hands as if shy, before lowering herself into the chair behind her – a strange contraption composed primarily of banded rope. She sinks into it, crossing her legs and letting her head rest back, exposing the pale column of her throat. Beside her, Weyoun discards the last of his garments and catches Damar’s gaze, a challenge glinting in his eyes - as if the Vorta is daring him to approach. 

Nobody has ever been more successful at goading Damar into action than Weyoun, and a juvenile need to prove himself to the Vorta stirs impatiently within him. Just as Damar is starting to head in their direction, Kira’s hand flashes out towards him, viper-fast, and she presses the flat of her palm to his chest, roughly pushing him back. He stumbles, the back of his knees hitting the edge of Ezri’s bed and buckling, and as he rights himself Kira takes the opportunity to dart forward, invading his space in way that can only nominally be described as _erotic_ as she traps him against the bed. He contemplates bodily picking her up and moving her aside – but although he’s stronger than her, the last time they fought she’d left him lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood and drool, nursing a fractured jaw… hardly his proudest moment - and he’s certainly not anxious to go for round two. Seeing no other practical option than submission, he relents, moving himself onto the bed. She follows, shadowing his every motion. 

Keeping a watchful eye on her, Damar scoots back on the mattress, and Kira’s red lips split into a wide smile, displaying teeth that are dazzlingly white. She crawls closer to him, sinewy muscles flexing under her skin. She’s spent her life honing her body into a living weapon, and her nudity only highlights that fact. She carries none of the usual vulnerability most people display naked: instead, she moves with the measured self-assurance of an athlete, or a jungle predator. She stretches out a hand to grab hold of his cock, and he resents the low whine that rises from his throat at her touch. Kira is certainly easy on the eyes, but Damar’s appreciation of her had always been primarily aesthetic in nature - if you’d have asked him a day ago if he was attracted to her his response would’ve been a noncommittal shrug. But right now the promise of danger radiating off of her in waves, coupled with the sensation of a warm, roughly calloused hand on his cock, tangles up in the animal part of his brain – as if his body cannot decide whether to be terrified or turned-on – and the chemical misfire results in a potent thrill of arousal lancing through him. She shoves him against the headboard in a burst of vicious, kinetic energy, and he grunts as his back impacts against the wood. She looms above him: lean and bristling with coiled strength.

His back stings and he works to summon a smirk. “Kira, if you’d wanted me on the bed this badly you could’ve just-”

She slaps him across the face. “Try not to talk too much,” she advises calmly, before flashing a bright, razor-edged grin. She reaches out and flicks a finger at his bottom lip. “There are better things you could be doing with that mouth of yours.” He glowers ineffectually but remains silent, and her smile softens fractionally and she gives his cock an almost gentle stroke. “Good boy,” she purrs. “And if you want to speak, call me by my rank.” She winks at him and twists her wrist, prompting a low moan.

“Fine,” he hisses. “ _Colonel._ What do you want me to do?”

She folds herself onto his lap as she continues to idly stroke his cock, and he feels her cunt grind into his thigh, warm and wet against his skin. Her breasts press into his chest as she leans forward to bite lightly at the ridges of his neck. “All _you_ need to do, Damar, is stay still and _behave_ ,” she murmurs into his ear. Her hot breath tickles against the sensitized ridges that join his earlobe to his jaw, and he shivers underneath her. “Don’t you want to put on a good show for our respective lovers?” She looks back over her shoulder, tipping her chin to indicate Weyoun and Ezri, and Damar’s cock throbs almost painfully at the sight that greets him. 

Ezri leans back into her chair, letting the woven cords support her body as she spreads her legs wide, displaying the slick cunt between them. Engorged with blood, it’s a dark shade of pink, appealing in an exotic, alien way, and she smiles sweetly at him as she slides a finger down into the gathering wetness. Weyoun stands beside her, staring at him and Kira with heavy-lidded eyes even as his fingers caress down the side of Ezri’s face, following the dark, feline pattern of spots. He offers Damar a pleasant smile when he catches his gaze, and it juxtaposes sharply with the lascivious interest burning in his violet eyes. The Vorta has always had a rather undue fixation on… interspecies mating rituals, a pet curiosity that has been shared by every one of his predecessors.

Ezri’s eyes slit briefly closed as Weyoun’s hand drifts down the side of her neck and over her collarbone, and she sucks in a breath as his pale fingers encircle her nipple, pinching lightly. She begins to rub at the hooded tissue crowning her cunt – her clit, if Damar’s recollection of alien anatomy is correct. Cardassian women have analogous nerve clusters, but theirs are neatly tucked away on the inside, much like a retracted cock, and the open, flagrant nature of the Bajoran and Trill sexual organs seems scandalous and crude in a way that is currently registering as almost alarmingly erotic, and he struggles to stifle a cry as Kira’s thumb rubs over the slit of his cock.

Before them, Weyoun is resting his hand over Ezri’s. “Allow me, Dax.”

She removes her hand from her cunt, letting his fingers replace hers, and her gaze flickers between Weyoun and Damar as she brings her wet fingers to her mouth and slowly licks them clean.

He feels a quick pinch of pressure against his shoulder as Kira nips into the scales there. “That’s enough gawking,” she commands, her voice dropping into a throaty half-growl. Her chin lifts imperiously, and her glossy crimson lips reflect the light, shining like rubies. She notices his gaze drift down to them, and she yanks back his hair to tilt up his head and then crushes her mouth against his in a brutish approximation of a kiss. Her lipstick is unnervingly undisturbed when she resurfaces, although her eyes are darkened with arousal and her breath comes out ragged. 

She grabs Damar’s hands and places them on her waist. “Harder,” she snaps, and he glares at her before tightening his grip on her hips. She knots her fingers into his hair again and orders, “And do something _productive_ with your mouth already, Damar.”

“Are you always this demanding?” he asks, and then sulkily adds, “ _Colonel”_ as she narrows her eyes.

“Frequently,” she admits. She bites back a grin, and glances down at his straining cock, lifting an eyebrow. “But I don’t think you mind.”

He avoids responding by squeezing her waist and pressing his lips to her breast, teasing at her nipple with his tongue. She stiffens and squirms as he begins to suck on it, her spine arching like a hara cat on the hunt. She’s wearing a musky perfume, and the scent of it collects in his nose as he inhales – an aroma of amber and loam – mixing with the salty, alien taste of the sweat beading along her skin. Damar finds it not altogether unpleasant.

He switches his attentions to her other breast, and her nails dig into his scalp as she moans. “ _Harder,_ Damar.” 

“Be gentle with him, Nerys,” Ezri calls out to them.

Damar hears Weyoun laugh at this. “Feel free to ignore your wife on this matter, Kira. There’s no need to be gentle.” Damar has no trouble picturing Weyoun’s wicked smirk as the Vorta adds, “You can handle it, can’t you, Damar?”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Damar spits out, pulling up from Kira’s chest to shoot Weyoun a dirty look. Kira hushes him, and presses two of her finger to his lips, and her soft, contented sigh when he begins to suck on them is enough to momentarily distract him from his annoyance with the Vorta. Kira’s legs tighten around his waist, as hard and immovable as steel, and she pulls her fingers out of his mouth, fisting her hands into his hair as she angles herself to rub the lips of her cunt against his cock.

“You’re being _cruel_ ,” he hears Ezri chide Weyoun. The Vorta whispers something that Damar cannot make out, and she giggles – a sound that quickly chokes off into a strangled whimper.

“Do you like that, Dax?” Weyoun purrs.

“Fuck,” she pants. “Please don’t stop.”

Damar strains to look over Kira’s shoulder, and she twists bodily to follow his gaze, grinding her ass into his cock in the process in a way that is almost assuredly deliberate. Damar stares – feeling as if the breath has just been knocked out of his lungs – as Weyoun kneels before Ezri, nimble fingers curled inside of her as his free hand kneads into her breasts. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her jaw is clenched, and her nostrils flare as she inhales deeply. Her legs tremble around Weyoun’s shoulders, and she jerks violently, shoving a hand to her mouth to muffle her shout as she comes. She pushes Weyoun away, gasping for breath, and then goes limp as she reclines back into her chair. She is a study of dichotomies: wild hair and flushed cheeks juxtaposed against the boneless way her limbs dangle off the chair. She shifts, lazily rolling her shoulders, and beside her Weyoun rises and presses a kiss to the side of her jaw. They are sublime, Damar thinks, awe-stuck – both of them are exquisite: soft lips, dark hair contrasted against alien-pale smooth skin, and jewel-like eyes that gleam in a way that almost hurts to look at. A mind-numbing haze of lust sweeps through him, and he feels suddenly desperate to touch them, to reach them, and before he can make the ill-advised decision to push Kira off of him and free himself to do exactly that, she seems to guess at his thoughts and takes pity on him.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Kira asks, smiling fondly at her wife. Her eyes shine with unabashed adoration, and she laughs. “Your Vorta is pretty too, Damar, but nobody is as radiant as Dax.” Her voice carries, and a pink blush tinges Ezri’s cheeks as she returns Kira’s grin with a sleepy smile of her own. “You’ll have to see for yourself, Damar,” Kira murmurs, her eyes glittering. She looks back to Ezri, and her voice becomes subtly commanding – a gentler version of the tone she’d enjoyed using with Damar. “Come join us, Ezri.” She crooks a finger to Weyoun as well, ushering him forward along with her wife.

Ezri stretches languidly and then reaches out a hand to Weyoun. He helps pull her up, and she moves towards Kira and Damar, her hips swaying and the insides of her thighs glistening with faintly blue-tinged ejaculate. Kira slides off Damar and guides Ezri onto her back, and then leans down to claim her mouth in a deep kiss. They separate, and Kira drags her lips to the side of Ezri’s neck, right above her pulse. “Spread your legs, darling,” she coaxes.

Ezri obeys with a breathy, satisfied sigh, and Kira smiles at Damar. “Watch closely,” she instructs, her voice husky. Without further preamble she sinks between Ezri’s legs, burying her face between her thighs. She licks at the innermost folds of Ezri’s cunt, slowly working her way up, teasing around the clit as Ezri begins to buck and moan underneath her. At Damar’s side, Weyoun watches carefully – absorbed by the display but not quite distracted enough to resist snaking his hand around to Damar’s cock. He presses a teasing kiss to Damar’s neck and licks a path up to his jaw, his tongue dancing skillfully along the scales in a way that makes Damar shudder. Ezri whimpers lowly, and finally Kira moves her mouth to her clit, lapping at it in a rhythmic motion until Ezri comes for the second time. Kira pulls herself off of her, her lips slick, and then smirks at Damar as she reaches out to Weyoun, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Do you taste her?” Kira asks when they break away.

Weyoun tilts his head, and sucks his bottom lip in his mouth, flicking his tongue out inquisitively. “I do not,” he responds, offering a pout of indeterminate sincerity. 

Kira shrugs. “Your loss.” She glances down at the cock dangling between Weyoun’s legs and lifts an eyebrow. “I don’t know much about Vorta,” she admits. “Is that… fully functional?”

Weyoun blinks at her with faux-innocence. “Are you asking for a demonstration?”

Kira rolls her eyes and pushes him down besides Ezri, straddling him in a smooth motion. “ _Kira_ ,” he coos. “How delightfully forward of you.”

“Shut up,” she barks at him, grabbing the base of his cock and angling herself above it. He’s at full hardness within a few strokes, and she slides herself down onto him and then looks back towards Damar, glancing pointedly at Ezri.

Damar takes his cue and lowers his head into her lap. He works to replicate Kira’s ministrations, although he lingers at Ezri’s entrance longer than she had, savoring the taste of the Trill. It has been too long since he has done this with a woman, and he has missed it. He darts his tongue inside and when she lets out an encouraging, keening noise, he repeats the action, drawing out another, louder sound in response. He fucks into her with his tongue and then withdraws it, lapping up to her clit, and her thighs clench around him. He’s just beginning to get into the rhythm of it when he's interrupted from his efforts by a soft hand falling to rest against his hair, and gently Ezri pulls him up, gazing down at him with clouded eyes.

Ezri strokes his hair. “Damar,” she murmurs. “I want you to fuck me.” She bites her lip and flashes a coy look to her right – where Kira and Weyoun are still tangled together, currently engaged in some aggressive form of kissing that looks more like a prelude for battle.

He props himself up. “Are you sure?”

She grins and spreads her legs wider. “I am.” Her eyelashes flutter in exaggerated flirtation, in a way that is a teasing parody of seduction. “Don’t you want to feel me, Damar? I know I want that Cardassian cock of yours inside of me….”

That’s all the convincing Damar needs, and he lines himself up against her entrance, slowly pushing in, careful to track her reactions as he does. He doubts he would bother to be as cautious with Kira or Weyoun, but Ezri strikes him as more delicate – an assumption that may be unfounded, as she makes a face and takes ahold of his hips, guiding him deeper in and sheathing him inside of her in a single motion. She is devastatingly hot and wet around him and he fists his hands into the sheets underneath them for momentarily stability. She throbs around him as he thrusts into her, and she gasps out. Her body yields to him, and her warmth seems to bleed into his cock, and he feels it swell within her. 

“I _like_ the ridges,” she says, breathless. “It almost feels _Klingon_.”

Not _exactly_ the comparison Damar had wanted to hear, but he decides to accept the compliment without remark. He fucks into her, kissing down the pattern of spots on her neck until he feels the sharp, telltale drag of nails against the meat of his shoulder. It takes more effort to still his hips than he'd care to admit, his vaunted Cardassian discipline failing him as he wavers precariously on the precipice of release - and _fuck_ he had been close - 

“ _Damar_ ,” he hears Kira laugh. “That wasn’t your job.”

“My fault,” Ezri tells her, barely repressing a smile. “I couldn’t resist.” She slips out from under Damar and catches Kira’s chin in her hand, kissing her.

“Poor Damar,” Kira chuckles. “He would’ve been helpless before you. _Nobody_ can resist _you_.”

“I’m right here,” Damar grumbles, his cock aching from the acute loss of contact.

Kira appraises him with a look of cool amusement. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” she says. She shares a look with Weyoun, and whatever passes between them sends an intriguing combination of dread and anticipation flooding through him. “I suppose I could do it myself, but I’m not sure I trust _Cardassian_ replicators.” She sighs. “Weyoun, would you care to do the honors?” 

Weyoun smirks. “Oh, Kira, it would be my _sincere_ pleasure.” He spares a brief glance towards Damar, and his smirk widens to display teeth. “ _Damar_ , if you would be so kind….” He trails off expectantly, tilting his head to the side in rapt fascination as Damar grudgingly pushes himself onto his forearms and angles his hips up. This is humiliating to do in front of others – his only solace is that neither Kira nor Ezri are Cardassian, and their respective cultures don’t seem to share his people’s rigid sexual taboos – but he doubts he would be willing to do this if he wasn’t so starved for touch, so desperate for release after all this torturous teasing. He has a feeling Weyoun knows exactly what he’s thinking, for the Vorta practically quivers with perverse delight as he situates himself behind Damar, eager to complete Damar’s degradation for all to see. 

Kira settles herself in front of Damar, opening her legs in a blatant invitation as Weyoun begins to press into him. It doesn’t take long – he’s already slick and lubricated from fucking Kira, and he slides in easily enough. Damar presses his face to Kira’s cunt, licking at her clit as she rocks against his mouth and tongue, and behind him, Weyoun begins to drive into his body, setting a pace that is distinctly more intense than usual – a change Damar suspects is primarily for Kira’s benefit. But whatever unspoken competition between them is motivating this, Damar isn’t complaining - there’s still a careful precision hidden in the vicious force of the thrusts, and Damar feels his cock begin to drip with pre-cum. Ezri has positioned herself between Kira and Weyoun, and she traces along his spine and bowed neck, occasionally dipping down to kiss Kira or angling herself upright to kiss Weyoun. He feels the Vorta’s hips stutter out of their perfect rhythm as Ezri leans back up to kiss him, and Damar has half a mind to demand she stick with one partner or another, but then she ghosts her hand down his stomach, fingers fleeting over the tensed muscles before arriving between his legs. She rubs up and down the length of his cock with a gentle firmness, at a pace that matches the tempo Weyoun has set, and Damar – already hovering at the edge - lasts approximately five seconds longer before he spills himself into her hand. Weyoun must’ve been waiting for this, for the Vorta’s hips snap forward several times more in rapid succession and then still. Beneath him, Kira bucks up against his lips, rutting against his tongue until she too trembles and then relaxes.

They sprawl out together afterwards, and Damar finds himself surrounded on all sides by radiant heat. It is bliss – it is perhaps even better than the sex – and he feels as if he’s spread under Cardassia’s mighty sun, warming himself in its light. A rumble of contentment escapes him, and blindly he reaches out, groping at the first flesh he encounters. He’s not sure who he touches – Weyoun snickers, and then someone is folding themselves around his back, just as another body curls against his chest.

“I should _probably_ get going,” Kira is saying. She yawns. “As fun as this was.”

“Stay the night first?” Ezri asks, her voice slurred with drowsiness. She’s the one at Damar’s chest, and he feels her soft breasts press against him as she shifts in his arms.

Kira relents with an exaggerated sigh. “ _Fine_. But only for you, Ezri.”

Damar has the faint notion that he should _probably_ get up and shower – at least to clean the various fluids off of him. He’s never enjoyed waking up _sticky_. But his eyes are growing heavy, and he’s blanketed by warmth, and as his motivation to move drains away into nonexistence, he supposes there’s worse ways to end a night. 


End file.
